Survivors
by jamie2006
Summary: This story takes place in the year 2009. Rose and Jack survived the sinking of the Titanic which sunk in 1999 in this story but the characters and story line still go the same as James Cameron’s movie except Jack did not die on Titanic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's note:**

**This story takes place in the year 2009. Rose and Jack survived the sinking of the Titanic which sunk in 1999 in this story but the characters and story line still go the same as James Cameron's movie except Jack did not die on Titanic , he and Rose got into a lifeboat together and survived and had 1 child and Cora did not die on the ship Rose and Jack adopted her after the ship sank. **

INTRODUTION: It was the first day of August 2009. It was 96 degrees outside of Jack and Roses' house in Arizona. Jack was now working at a large company where he sorted mail. He was still a struggling artist but after he and Rose got married in 2000 and they had their first child named Nevaeh he decided he needed a steady job to support his wife and two kids. He and Rose had also adopted that cute little curly haired girl, Cora. Rose was just a stay at home mom at the time. She had, had a couple of jobs but realized most of her pay check was going to paying for child care but now the girls were starting to grow up. Nevaeh was 9 and Cora was already 18 and had just graduated from high school. Since Nevaeh was already in school Rose was thinking about getting another job, but Jack said that unless she wanted to work that there was no need for her to work, that he was making enough money at the time.

Rose and Jack lived in a beautiful house outside of Phoenix. They had bought the house after the Titanic sank. Rose and Jack both survived the sinking. Rose had not spoken to her mother or Cal since the ship sunk. Rose and Jack had been through a lot since they met on Titanic. Rose battled lung cancer for 3 years from 2001-2004. Jack had neck surgery in 2006 and it almost paralyzed him. That was the year that Rose worked because Jack could not work and they had a pile of medical bills to pay that insurance would not pay.

"Rose, I'm home." Jack said as he walked in the door.

"Did you have a good day at work honey?" Rose asked Jack.

"Well actually I had a great day." replied Jack

"You never have great days at work, what is so special about today?" Rose asked Jack.

"Well Rose, have you ever wanted to go to Hawaii?" Asked Jack with a smile on his face.

"Of course you know I have always wanted to got o Hawaii!" Replied Rose.

"Well today at work they had a raffle and I bought a $1.00 ticket and I won a trip to Hawaii, all expenses paid."

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh…." Rose repeatedly said for over 3 minutes.

"Rose, calm down."

"When do we leave?" Asked Rose.

"We leave tomorrow." Replied Jack.

"Wait a minute Jack, How are we getting there?" Rose asked with a scared look in her face.

"By plane." Jack told Rose.

"Oh thank God! I thought we would be going by ship." Rose said as the scared look in her face disappeared.

Rose walked into Cora's room and opened the door, Cora was reading a book.

"Cora honey, guess what" Rose said while trying to keep from smiling.

"What mom?"

"Well would you like to go on a vacation to a place called… Hawaii!!!!" Rose screamed.

"Oh my God mom are you kidding me?" Cora asked Rose while jumping up and down.

Nevaeh walked into the room wondering why her mom and sister where jumping up and down screaming "We're going to Hawaii!" repeatedly.

"Nevaeh go pack your bags cause we're going to Hawaii." Rose said to Nevaeh.

Rose ran into her and Jack's room and grabbed her suitcase and started packing.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter please REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked into the bedroom in which Rose was packing her bags for their trip to Hawaii.

"Honey, could you get me that black shirt hanging in the closet?"

Jack walked over to their walk in closet and grabbed the black shirt and handed it back to Rose.

"Ring, ring" the phone rang and Jack walked into the living room to take the call. Jack was on the phone for about 2 minutes. Jack walked back into the bedroom with a long frown on his face.

"Jack, what is wrong?"

"Rose, you know how I told you we were going to Hawaii by plane? Well anyway that was my boss he said that the airline has cancelled all flights to Hawaii for a few days because of airport delays in Hawaii. So are going to a cruise ship to Hawaii."

Roses face immediately went pale.

"Jack, you know I said I would never get onto another ship."

"I know but this is a cruise ship going to Hawaii. There are no icebergs anywhere between here and Hawaii. We will fly to California and get on the cruise ship there."

"Jack, do you promise that this ship will not sink?"

"Rose, I can not promise that and you know it, but I can promise that nothing will happen to me you or the kids."

Rose walked over and gave Jack a kiss while hugging him. Nevaeh walked into the room with a disgusted look on her face and said "Eww… yuck, Cora, mommy and daddy are doing it again."

Rose and Jack just laughed as Nevaeh walked out of the room. Rose continued her packing and Jack got his suitcase out of the closet to pack his clothes. Since they were now going by ship the trip had been delayed a little bit. Now they would leave the next day and go to California and then they would leave for Hawaii the day after they arrive in California.

At dinner that night Jack and Rose told Nevaeh and Cora that they would be going by plane to California and then getting on a cruse ship to Hawaii. Nevaeh was fine with it all. Cora on the other hand started trembling before she ran to her room and slammed the door. Rose followed behind her. Rose knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Cora asked.

"It is mom."

Rose walked into the room. And sat down on the bed.

"Cora, your scared aren't you?"

"I just don't want to go through this again."

"Oh honey I understand, I was scared to but there are no icebergs between California and Hawaii."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes honey I am positive."

"Now come back to the table, then you can get a good nights rest."

Cora and Rose got up off of the bed and walked out into the dining room. Nevaeh had been telling Jack some knock, knock jokes. Though Jack did not think any of them were funny he laughed anyway to make Nevaeh happy.

"So everyone, what is the first thing you want to do when we get to Hawaii?" Jack asked

"I am going to go swimming." Nevaeh said happily.

"I like that idea, what about you Cora, do you think we should go swimming at the beach?" Asked Rose.

"Yeah sound great!" answered Cora.

"Rose, this Lasagna is really good." Jack said while getting another serving.

"Thank you honey"

After everyone finished eating and Rose put the dishes into the dishwasher She put Nevaeh to bed. Nevaeh wanted Rose to read her a story and she did. After Nevaeh went to sleep Rose told Cora good night. She then made her way to her and Jack's bedroom. Jack was already lying on the bed with a T-shirt and boxers on. He was working on a sketch of what he imagined Hawaii to look like. Rose went into the bathroom and changed into her gown.

Rose crawled into bed with a smile on her face. Jack continued drawing. Rose kept smiling and looking at him. Finally Jack asked Rose what she was smiling about and why she was staring at him.

"Because I love you." Rose responded.

"Okay Rose, what is it you want?"

"Nothing I just think you look so cute sitting' there with your pencil and pad in your boxers and white T-shirt.

Jack turned over and kissed Rose and she did the same. They turned the lights off and rolled over to go to sleep, to get ready for their big day the next day.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2. I promise it will get more interesting later on. Please Review. I don't mind bad reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the big day had arrived. Rose was awake all night long tossing and turning. The birds were chirping and the grass was still wet with dew. It was ten o'clock in the morning. Jack was already in the bathroom shaving while Rose was in the kitchen.

"Mom, what are we having for breakfast?" Nevaeh asked Rose.

"Something quick, how about a bowl of cereal, we are in a hurry."

"Damnit! Rose yelled when Nevaeh spilled milk all over Rose while making a bowl of cereal.

"Sorry mommy"

"Oh, honey it's ok."

Rose went to the bedroom and Jack was getting out of the shower. Rose walked in the bathroom while Jack was getting his underwear on. Rose stripped down and stepped in the shower.

"What happened to you, I heard you yelling." Jack asked Rose.

"Oh, nothing, Nevaeh spilled milk on me. It's no big deal.

Jack walked out of the bathroom in his underwear.

"Ooooo…. Daddy's in his underwear. Nevaeh said while laughing.

Jack laughed and got his clothes on. He got the suitcases and put them in the car. When he came back in Rose was already getting dressed.

"Hurry honey, our plane leaves in 45 minutes." Jack told Rose.

"I am ready, Go get the kids." Rose replied.

Jack walked into Cora's room and told her it was time to go. She looked around to make sure she had everything. She quickly rabbed her mp3 player and ran out of her room to the hall. She and Jack opened the door to Nevaeh's room and she was sitting on the bed. She looked up at Jack and he motioned for her to come on. Nevaeh smiled and held on to her portable DVD player as she ran into the hall by Cora. Rose walked out of her bedroom and pushed the kids towards the front door.

"Now, before we leave does anyone have to use the bathroom?" Jack said as they were putting opening the door to step out.

Everyone replied with a no. They all loaded into the families car and just as Jack was pulling out…

"Daddy I have to go potty!" Nevaeh said while smiling.

"You just said a minute ago you didn't have to go." Jack replied

"I know I was just kidding." Nevaeh said while laughing.

Jack continued backing out. The airport was about 15 minutes from the Dawson's house. When they arrived at the airport Jack had to get a parking pass to park the car in the airport parking lot. They took their luggage to the baggage area where the guy puts the luggage in the cargo hold. They had to go through 3 metal detectors before getting on the plane. Jack found that ridiculas but Rose explained to him that after 9-11 she would rather go through 3 metal detectors than be killed ten thousand feet in the air by some high jacker.

Finally they all boarded the plane. Nevaeh ran to their seats.

"Section A, Row 3." Nevaeh said to Rose with a big smile.

"Okay honey, sit down. The plane is about to take off." Rose told Neveah.

"Yes, umm… this is Captain Smith speaking, we are about to take off so please buckle your seatbelts."

"Oh God!" Rose whispered loudly.

"Now Rose, It is just a conincidence. Just because his name is the same as the captain of the Titanic means absolutely nothing." Jack said to Rose while looking into her eyes.

"Your right." Rose said while buckling her seatbelt.

The plane started taxiing to runway 7. Moments later the plane was up in the air. Cora was already listening her mp3 player, and Nevaeh was putting a DVD in her DVD player. When the movies started it was turned all the way up and everyone on the plane could hear it.

"Nevaeh, please hook your headphones in." Rose said to Nevaeh.

"Okay mommie." Nevaeh replied while plugging in her headphones.

"This is your captain again, I just wanted to tell you that we are about to hit some turbulance this is no cause for alarm. But please keep yur seat belts secure."

The Plane went through about 2 minutes of non stop turbulance. All of those bumps made Cora nauseas, As soon as the turbulance stopped she ran to the bathroom and puked. She had been doing this for about 2 weeks and she had not mentioned it to Rose or Jack. She kept telling herself that if it kept up she would tell them but she kept keeping it from them.

They had been flying for about eleven hours and it was a fourteen hour flight. Jack slept most of the way but Rose kept a tight grip on the arm rest. She was just terrified that the plane was going to crash. She kept running the pictures through her mind of the plane crashing into a lake or into someones house.

_3 hours later_

"This is Captain Smith speaking, We will be landing in about fifteen minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts."

Rose stared at her watch for thirteen minutes until the plan started to decend. The plane landed on the runway just a minute or two later. Rose loosened up on the arm rest. When the plane stopped and the stewardess said that passengers could start exiting the plane Rose was the first person to jump out of her seat. They exited the plane and went to baggage claim and got their bags. The ship docks were about 2 miles away. Jack and the family decided to take the bus because it would be quickest. The boarded the bus and they were off to the docks.

_**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope that you will please review. **_

_** -James P.-**_


	4. Chapter 4

When the family arrived at the docks Jack and Rose looked around. Nevaeh pulled at Roses shirt and said "Mommie, that is a big boat!"

"Yes dear it certainly is." Rose replied

They all slowly started walking up the ramp, they were going to be second class passengers. When they got up to the actual ship the officer asked for their tickets. Jack handed them over while staring inside the beautiful ship.

"Here you go sir enjoy your stay on the RMS Oceanica." The officer said to Jack.

Jack and the rest of the family made their way to second class rooms. They were to have C51. Jack found the room and the family walked in. It was so beautiful. Rose remembered seeing a second class cabin on the Titanic and how she thought it looked okay, but this, this looked beautiful, it looked like one of the first class rooms aboard the Titanic. The family set their bags down on the floor, and decided to take a walk around the ship. When they walked out of their room they noticed that there were a lot of people staying in second class. The first place the family decided to go check out was the boat deck.

After walking for about ten minutes they finally made it to the boat deck. They looked out over the docks as the ship started moving from its dock. There was not people waving this ship off as their were when the Titanic left the docks. After the ship was away from the docks they decided to go see the swimming pool. There were two on board one on the boat deck with a Jacuzzi and then one in the gymnasium for when weather was bad. The one in the gymnasium was a little bigger that the one on the boat deck. Next the family made their way to the bridge, they could not go on the bridge but they could see inside it threw some windows. The ship was steered by a joy stick. All Rose saw were a bunch of buttons everywhere. Jack looked at his watch when he saw that dinner was at six o' clock.

"It is almost dinner time, maybe we should start heading to the dining room." Jack said.

It took about five minutes to get to the dining room. It was the most beautiful thing the family had ever seen. Chandeliers hanging above every table, beautiful oak carvings in the wall, stained glass windows, a beautiful burgundy colored carpet with a rose design in it, cheery stained tables, a candle in the middle of every table, white plates with the RMS Oceanica name on them along with the silver ware, which had not a spot on them. The family found a table near the piano, and seated themselves.

A man walked over to the table and said "What would you all like to drink?"

"Cal!, "Oh my God, what are you doing here dressed as a waiter?" Rose asked Cal while Jack sat there laughing. Cora and Nevaeh looked puzzled.

"I work here, don't laugh." Cal said with a frown on his face.

"What about all the money?" Asked Rose.

"I lost it all, I bought to many things and I went into debt and I could not get out. So they took everything; the house, the car, the money, oh God how I miss money."

Rose tried to look like she felt bad for him but inside she was jumping up and down screaming "Yes, Yes, the man is broke, the man is broke."

"Cal I would like for you to meet our children." Jack said to Cal while smiling.

"Hello, Cal." Both the girls said together. Cora remembered the man from the Titanic and had hear Rose and Jack talk about him. Nevaeh on the other hand did not recognize the man because she was not even born yet. She did not ask any questions though, she just assumed that he was just one of mommies old friends.

Cal left to go get their drinks and their meal. The family enjoyed a great meal on their first night aboard the Oceanica.

* * *

**Sorry for this being such a short chapter but I was in a hurry to get another chapter done and I wanted to get it posted! Please leave me a review! **

**Jamie P.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the second day aboard the ship. It was actually quite cool outside and there seemed to be some storms brewing, one in the sky and one between Jack and Rose. The fight had started around 7 AM that morning, Rose had been muttering Cal's name in her sleep and Jack heard her. He instantly raised up in the bed and sat there. When Rose woke up Jack started screaming and yelling things like "You whore!, So you do love him more!..." The list goes on and on. Rose had no clue what so ever what had made Jack so mad.

"Jack are you drunk!" Rose yelled back.

"No! I am not drunk I want to know why in the Hell where you saying Cal's name in your sleep, and I want to know right now!" Jack replied.

"I was saying Cal's name in my sleep?" Rose asked clueless.

"Yes!" Jack said.

"Jack, it is not like you have never said another woman's name in your sleep!" Rose yelled with attitude.

"Oh, when have I ever said another woman's name in my sleep?" Jack asked.

"Oh only every night after you have seem my best friend Bridgett. I know she is attractive and I have never questioned your love for me so I never said anything to you." Rose replied.

"Well that is different, it is different for a man to say a woman's name in his sleep!" Jack yelled.

"Oh really, and just how do you figure that?" Rose asked Jack.

"Well men are superior to women!" Jack said.

"Jack I think besides calling me a whore a few minutes ago that that is the worst thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

"Well I am sorry for calling you a whore but I was mad and I still am!"

"Jack I have no feelings for Cal and I never have and you know that. I can't help it if I do say his name in my sleep, it is probably because that man treated me awful when he had control over me. I would lay awake at night and wonder what he was going to do to hurt me next." Rose told Jack.

"That son of a bitch hurt you?!" Jack said.

"Now Jack that is the past and I am sure he has changed a lot since then. I want to start fresh with him let's try to become friends with him." Rose replied.

"I am sorry Rose but I can not become friends with a man who hurt you!" Jack said.

"Jack have you ever thought about the times that you hurt me?" Rose replied.

"Rose I have never laid a hand on you!" Jack said with a sad look in his face.

"No, you may not have hurt me physically but you have hurt me before emotionally. Like all of those nights when I was pregnant with Nevaeh and you stayed out all night at bars. And when you called me a whore, I know you don't mean to hurt my feelings but sometimes you do. I always forgive you though. I love you Jack no matter what you do, you are a great husband and a wonderful father."

"Rose I am so sorry for anything I have ever done to hurt you." Jack said while sitting on the bed in tears.

"Jack honey it is ok, I forgive you. I am sure I have done stuff to hurt you before and I am sorry."

"So since this is over do you want to get ready and go get some breakfast?" Jack asked Rose while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yes that sounds good, I will go next door and wake up the girls." Rose said.

Rose walked out their room and knocked on Cora and Nevaeh's door. There was no answer. Rose knocked again. Rose walked back to her and Jack's room.

"Rose, did you get the girls up?" Jack asked.

"No I am getting the key to their room, they be in a deep sleep." Rose replied as she grabbed the key out of her purse.

Rose walked back over to the girl's room and knocked one more time. No answer. Rose put the key in the door and turned the knob. Rose was shocked to see no one in the room.

"Cora... Nevaeh...!"Rose called out. There was no answer. The girls purses where still in the room and the beds where not yet made. Rose looked under the beds and in the closets to see if they were hiding. When Rose could not find the girls she ran back to her room and yelled for Jack to hurry and come out of the bathroom.

"Jack, Cora and Nevaeh are missing!"

"What do you mean they are missing?"

"I mean they are gone, they are not in their room!" Rose yelled.

"Jack ran out into the hall and then looked in the girl's room.

"Well we will just call Cora's cell phone. Rose you stand here I am going to get my cell phone and go into the hall to call I do not get a signal in our room." Jack ran back into the room and got his cell phone. 555-012-3125. Jack said the numbers out loud has he dialed. He ran back into the hall. Suddenly he heard Cora's phone ringing. Jack and Rose looked into the girl's room and there was the cell phone laying right by the bed.

" Jack! Cora never goes anywhere without her cell phone."

"I know!" Well maybe she forgot it!" Jack said.

Jack looked to his left and he noticed Cal walking down the hall. "Of coarse he took them! He has access to every room on this ship, I will kill him!" Jack thought to himself.

Jack started running toward Cal. When he got to Cal, Cal no longer had time to turn his head that Jack hit him.

"Where are my girls you stupid mother !" Jack screamed as he continually hit Cal.

"Oh my God it's..." Rose said (You will have to wait until the next chapter to see what she said.)

* * *

**Ha Ha! Cliff hanger!!! MWAHAHAHA! Anyway I will try to have the next chapter up by Wednesday. I am very proud of this chapter I think it is one of the best I have written, it is certainly the longest! go to my profile thing and the link to my website is on there!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my God, it's my girls!" Rose exclaimed while looking over at jack lying over Cal's bloody body.

"Hey mom, what happened?" Nevaeh asked Rose while looking over at Jack.

"Where have you two been, you are both in a lot of trouble!" Rose yelled.

"We went to get some breakfast because we were hungry. We heard you and dad fighting so we decided not to bother you." Cora explained.

"Then why did you not take your cell phone?" Rose asked Cora.

"What good would it have done, we don't get a signal out here anyway." Cora said.

"You get a signal in your room because when your dad called your phone it rang."

"Well that is the first time it has got a signal then because I have tried to call Courtney,my friend, back home to tell her where I was and I can never get a signal!" Cora elled in frustration.

"We will talk more about this later." Rose said.

Jack was smacking Cal in the face trying to wake him up. Jack had now taken his t-shirt off and wiped the blood from Cal's face.

"Rose go get me a pitcher of cold water please." Jack told Rose while looking at her.

Rose walked into the bedroom bathroom and looked for a glass. She found one and filled it to the top with ice cold faucet water. Rose also got some ice cubes out of the small room refrigerator. Rose walked out of the bedroom into the hall and handed the glass of water filled with water and ice cubes to Jack. Jack fist dabbed the shirt in the water and wiped blood from Cal's face once again. After that he then splashed the cold water onto Cal's face. Cal jumped up screaming holy Snot.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Cal screamed to Jack.

"Wait a minute I can explain!" Jack exclaimed.

"My girls left this morning with out telling us and when I saw you and I knew you had keys to all the rooms on this ship I made a very bad assumption and thought that you had taken them. Rose and I had been fighting and we were both colling down from our little fight and then our girls were gone, we assumed what any parent would, that some one had taken our girls and you were the first person I saw and I went balistic. Cal I am very sorry! I appologize!"

Cal gave Jack a very sly look and stuck his hand out and said "I forgive you. and I understand."

Jack smiled as he helped Cal up. Jack and Cal decided that it might be best if Cal went to the first aid room and see a nurse.

Ten minutes later at the first aid room

Jack and cal were sitting in the waiting room along with one guy who had a bloody nose. One guy walked out with a bandage all up his arm.

"Mr.Hockley, come back please." The nurse said.

Jack and Cal walked back together and when they sat down the nurse started asking a lot of questions. When the nurse asked what had happened Cal and Jack hesitated to answer. Cal looked at Jack and Jack knew that if they found out what had happened he would be charged with assault. Cal answered "I fell down a flight of stairs." Jack smiled at Cal. The nurse had her head turned so did not see the smile. When they left the office Cal had a bandage on his broken nose and some small band aids on his face and arms. Jack and Cal walked back to the Dawson's room and then the family and Cal went to lunch together and cal took the rest of the day off.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally on the third day on board the ship they had almost made it to Hawaii. They were expected to arrive around five that afternoon. The storm that was brewing the day before had grew stronger there were dark clouds in the sky , the wind was roaring past the ship.

"Jack, I hope that it does not storm the whole time we are in Hawaii!" Rose exclaimed.

"Me to, I think it will pass over, At least I hope it will." Jack replied.

Cora and Nevaeh walked into the room. Nevaeh was still in her pajamas that had the word "angel" all over them. Cora had a towel on top of her head and had her clothes on already.

"Mom have you saw my box of makeup?" Cora asked.

"No honey, where did you have it last?" Rose replied.

"I had it in the bathroom in our room yesterday and it is gone." Cora said.

"Well maybe you already packed it in your bag by accident."

"I don't think so but I will go check."

Cora went back in the bedroom and looked in her bag to see if her make up was in there. It wasn't but she looked over and sticking out from under Nevaeh's bed was her make up bag. Cora stormed back into Rose and Jack's bedroom where Nevaeh was lying watching cartoons.

"Nevaeh I am going to kill you!" Cora said in a calm tone.

Nevaeh looked at Cora like she was crazy. Rose walked into the room and asked what was going on.

"Nevaeh had my make up hid under her bed!" Cora screamed.

"Cora is this true?" Rose asked with her hands on her hips.

"No mom, I did not touch her make up." Nevaeh replied with a straight face.

" Mom she is lying!" Cora said.

"If she says she did not take it she didn't take it. That is the end of it." Rose replied while blow drying her hair.

Cora gave Nevaeh a nasty look and Nevaeh got the message. Cora walked out o the room and went to her room to put make up on. After about an hour everyone was ready and they went down to the dining room for brunch. It was already eleven o'clock and the family was starving. The waiter walked over to the Dawson's table.

"What can I get for this fine family?" The waiter asked with a smile.

Rose ordered first, "I will have pancakes with bacon."

Next Jack ordered, "I think I will have eggs, bacon, and toast."

Cora ordered after Jack, "I will have the same thing as my mom got please."

Finally Nevaeh ordered, "I will have pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, sausage, a ham and cheese omelet and some grapes."

The whole family and even the waiter stared at Nevaeh.

"What I am hungry!" Nevaeh said.

"Will that be all?" The waiter asked.

"Could you please just bring her a child's size meal of bacon, eggs, and toast.?" Jack asked.

"Of coarse sir." The waiter said.

Nevaeh looked at Jack with an angry look.

"So is everyone exited about arriving in Hawaii today?" Rose asked .

"Yes, I will get to spend some time away from the little shrimp." Cora said.

"Cora we are all staying together on this trip." Rose said.

"But mom I am 18 years old I think I am old enough to take care of myself."

"Maybe she's right Rose." Jack said.

"Well… maybe but you still have to spend some time with us." Rose replied.

"Don't worry mom I will." Cora said.

About twenty minutes the waiter came out with their order. Everyone ate all of their meal except for Nevaeh.

"So Nevaeh now aren't you glad you didn't get all that food you ordered?" Rose asked Nevaeh while smiling.

"No, if I had more food I could have ate more!" Nevaeh replied.

"That doesn't even make sense stupid!" Cora said.

"Hey! There will be no name calling!" Jack yelled.

After the family ate their late breakfast they went up to the boat deck. It was not raining but it was thundering and lightning. BOOM…. A bold of lightning hit a metal pole right behind the Dawson's. Everyone ran back inside. All of a sudden the captain came on the intercom.

"Everyone please listen up, we are having some technical difficulties. Some of our computers have malfunctioned. One of the computers was our power to the engine room. So until we get this problem fixed we will not be moving any closer to our Hawaiian destination. We expect this to delay us no more than an hour."

Jack, Rose, Nevaeh, and Cora went back to their state room. They all laid on the bed and watched the news for a while then the satellite went out. Shortly after the satellite went out the power went out. The Captain came on the intercom once again.

"The power will be back on momentarily, we have shut all power down to reset our computers. We will make another announcement when out computers are working and our engines have started up again."

"Well maybe it won't be long now. It was already four o' clock so if they were only going to be about an hour off schedule it should be no more than two more hours until they arrive in Hawaii.

I will have the next chapter up in less than a week. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to check out my fan fiction site. 


End file.
